villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toy Taker
The Toy Taker (real name: Mr. Cuddles) is an anthropomorphic teddy bear disguised as a thief who serves as the main antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the 2001 computer-animated Christmas film, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys. He was voiced by Rick Moranis (who also played Dark Helmet), and his singing voice was provided by Don Brown. Biography Mr. Cuddles started his life as a Christmas present given to Steven. Mr. Cuddles was his favorite gift, playing with him and always took him everywhere he went. That is until the inevitable happened, when Steven was growing up and had found other interests and hobbies. This hurt Mr. Cuddles's feelings and he was put inside a box, before making his trip straight to the dump, which tore parts of his stuffing out. Wishing to save other fellow Christmas toys from the fate of "outgrowth", he puts on an olive fedora, an old green trench coat, sky blue mittens, and wears brown stilts, going under the name "Toy Taker". He used a magic flute (it is never mentioned how he got ahold of it) to hypnotize other toys and enter his large blimp. Plot The Toy Taker stumbles upon a home one stormy night and steals several toys inside, ranging from a ball, a panda, a rocking horse, a car, a drum, and a rag doll. Using his hypnotic flute, all of the toys were guided straight to his blimp, via vacuum suction. Next, he stole the tin toy soldiers from a bell tower with the vacuum. Home after home, neighborhood after neighborhood, the Toy Taker abducted toys all over the world from children who play with them. The next night, after stealing the toys right out of Santa Claus's workshop, Rudolph, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, Bumble, and Clarice set out to find and capture the Toy Taker. He is then seen inside an iceberg with the captured toys and he tells every one of them why they are there. He goes on to say in song that the kids outgrow their toys and abandon them, but still sympathetic when he dabs the tears off a rag doll and fixing and elephant's nose before leaving. He then succeeds in stealing the gingerbread toys from Castaway Cove, but after plundering the Island of Misfit Toys, the heroes disguise themselves as toys and sneak aboard the blimp that he uses as transportation; he was unable to take Bumble with him because he was "too... ginormous!". After the heroes are discovered, the Toy Taker pushes a button on his control and sends them falling through a trapdoor. They fly back on board and seem to corner him, but he escapes to the top of the blimp, followed by Yukon. But as Cornelius tries to get closer to him, he leaves holes on the blimp due to the spikes on his cleats, with the Toy Taker reminding him he was "ruining his blimp". Cornelius is thrown off the blimp by a passing Boomerang That Doesn't Come Back, only to be rescued by Bumble below. Rudolph and Clarice then scare the Toy Taker with the red light from Rudolph's nose, prompting the hooligan to parachute into the abandoned Peppermint Mine. After a chase through the rollercoaster-like mine, Toy Taker makes a run for it, but is lassoed by Yukon Cornelius (armed with dental floss borrowed from Hermie). Once his trench coat and his hat were pulled off by Yukon Cornelius, everyone watching (later joined by Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Bumble, and the gang) begin to discover the Toy Taker was a teddy bear on stilts named Mr. Cuddles. Still showing his fear, it begins to fade when no one would fear him. Santa then comes up to him when he sees the stuffing fall out of his hole. When Rudolph questions why a teddy bear would steal toys, Mr. Cuddles corrects him that he only wanted to save them, from being forgotten by their owners. He then tells the story of how he once belonged to a young boy named Steven, before feeling seemingly abandoned and forgotten by him. But Santa would tell him this is not the case, and assures him Steven would never forget him. Mr. Cuddles also apologized for his troubles. In the end, he reforms and after being repaired by Queen Camilla, is delivered to Steven's daughter by Santa Claus. She wakes to see him and hugs Mr. Cuddles when a now adult grown Steven looks down to see him. Gallery Images Mr. Cuddles opening up for the very first time. Toy Taker.png|The Toy Taker playing his magic flute. Toytaker1.png|His next target is Santa's warehouse. Toy Taker.jpg|The Toy Taker inside the iceberg with the captured toys. Toytaker2.png|The Toy Taker bidding "adieu" before taking off in his blimp. Toytaker3.png|Toy Taker piloting his blimp. Toy taker blimp.png|The Toy Taker finding intruders inside his blimp. Toytaker4.png|Cornered and nowhere to go, the Toy Taker pushes a button to the blimp's mechanics... Toytaker5.png|...but he is quickly pursued by Yukon Cornelius. Toytaker6.png|The Toy Taker bothered by Rudolph's red light. Toytaker7.png|To escape, he parachutes his way down to the Peppermint Mines. Toytaker8.png|The Toy Taker beginning to tail Rudolph and Clarice on a cart after he was chased by them moments earlier. Toytaker9.png|The Toy Taker lassoed by Cornelius and Santa and the gang discover the identity of the Toy Taker. Mr. Cuddles.jpeg|Mr. Cuddles, the Toy Taker's true identity. Mr. Cuddles and Steven.png|Mr. Cuddles telling the story of how he once belonged to a boy named Steven. Mr. Cuddles happy again.png|Mr. Cuddles redeemed and becoming the new present for Steven's daughter. Videos The Toy Taker Trivia *His backstory is similar to [[Lots-O' Huggin' Bear|Lotso]'s, another teddy bear. They were both Christmas presents given to their child owners (Steven for Mr. Cuddles, Daisy for Lotso) and both felt betrayed by their owners. The teddy bears also have an association with the dump. **But the only contrary to Lotso is Mr. Cuddles did found new happiness and make a other child happy, while Lotso did not and got attached to a garbage truck. Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Successful Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Stalkers Category:Extravagant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure